memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorn
| |}} The Gorn (Homo lacertae) are a humanoid-like species of reptillian sentients native to the planet Gornar in the Beta Quadrant. The Gorn communicate through what many Humans describe as a snake-like hissing sounds; these are actually a structured language. The Gorn state is the Gorn Hegemony. Biology Gorn are a cold-blooded reptilian species with green, leathery skin and an average height of approximately 2 meters. They tend to be stronger than most humanoids. Their ears are simple holes on the sides of their skulls. Their mouths boast an impressive array of sharp, carnivorous teeth, and their hands and feet have vicious claws. They have a size and bite radius similar to the now-extinct velociraptors of Earth. Like most cold-blooded lifeforms, the Gorn are known to prefer warm temperatures. (''ENT'' episode: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II".) An average Gorn male weighs about 215 kilograms. Their leathery hides is naturally strong which serves as natural armor. Their physical strength is even greater then what their appearance suggests as they possess a great deal of muscle mass. Though this is impressive among the males, the female Gorns are even fearsome a they can average around 2.5 meters high and typically are 250 kilograms. As such, the females tend to be the stronger gender among the Gorn race. Due to this, it is not uncommon to see a large number of female marines and officers within the Gorn military. Due to their high degree of muscle, the Gorn tend not to be as dexteous as Humans, however, this does not mean they are slow witted. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) History :See main article: 'Gorn history'. The Gorn race was actually three species who were genetically identical and lived on three separate worlds. After they achieved space travel, the three Gorn races discovered one another and learnt of their similarity whereupon it was discovered, through fossil records, that none of their planets was their races true homeworld. Seeing the similarity, the three races joined one another in a single political unit. ( ) The Gorn had achieved interstellar propulsion technology as early as 500,000 BC when they established funeral world on the planet Cenotaph. ( ) Early in their history, the Gorn had hostile encounters with the Paravian and Romulan Star Empire. ( ) The Gorn made first contact with the Federation in 2267 when a Gorn vessel attacked a Human colony on Cestus III interpreting the colonization as in invasion into Gorn Space. The vessel was pursued by the until the Metrons, a non-corporeal species intervened and eventually awarded the planet to the Federation. ( ) A period of strained but generally peaceful relations followed. ( ; ; ) In 2374, after decades of peaceful relations with the Federation, the Gorn government was toppled by a coup d'etat, and a new offensive was launched against Cestus III. A halt to these hostilities was negotiated by the crew of the , who also managed to pursuade the Gorn to join the Federation Alliance in the war against the Dominion. ( ) Food and Drink *Meridor Culture Beliefs, Religion and Mythology Gorn mythology states that the founders of their species consists of the Mistress of Fertility S'Yahazah and a figure known as the "Great Father". Emphasis would be placed on the Great Egg Bringer S'Yahazah for she saved the young Gorn eggs from being devoured by their father. The Great Father would be banished into space and never be worshipped again. Among Gorn, there exists a scale coloration which is blue-yellowish. These Gorn are believed to be protected by the Mistress of Fertility for they are nobles and spiritually pure. Those hereditary families that have a large number of blue-yellow scaled Gorn are considered blessed with a symbol of Gorn strength. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command) Marriage, Children and Family Life Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others The Gorn race are known to be somewhat xenophobic due to the initial encounters they made with other races. Gorn starships are created to reflect the attitude of the Gorn race which is straight forward and to the point. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) What little contact the Federation had with this reptilian race lead most to hink ot it as an aggressive species, dominated by warriors. Further observation both reinforced and contradicted this. Individual Gorn exhibit aggressive, assertive and determined behavior. They seem set in their ways, and it's difficult to get them to deviate from their planned courses of action. While interaction between Humans and Gorn remains limited, they now work together on Cestus III,and Federation xenologists hotly debate what they observe. No-ones denies that getting between a Gorn and his objective can prove hazardous to one's health. When on a mission, be it battling an arch-foe or slaughtering cattle for food the Gorn pursue their goals with a single-mindedness second to none. Anything that tries to interfere with their duty is ignored, brushed aside, moved out of the way or destroyed. Humans on Cestus III contend that such actions rarely interfere with life there and that the Gorn have poven themselves considerate neighbor. Thnaks to the Metrons; Humans and Gorn have never had problems communicating. As a result, they managed to coexist on Cestus III after the Gorn made restitution for the settlers they killed during an early misunderstanding. Since then, the Gorn remained on their part of the world, and physical conflict between the races rarely occurs. No Human believes the Gorn suddenly became pacifistic, however, instead they seem to have taken a long time to make up their minds, almost ignoring a situation until they decide what they consider the best course of action. A Gorn does little until he believes he knows the right course - and then he lets nothing stand in his way. First contact with the Gorn came after they discovered a Human encroachment into what they saw as their space. Following a long debate, the Gorn leadership decided to exterminate the new threat. The Gorn sent to carry out this decision devoted themselves wholeheartedly to this endeavor, only stopping when an outside force made it impossibe to continue. This sums up much of Gorn behavior: Don't act until you're sure that you're right, and then let nothing stop you. ( ) Some humanoids underestimate Gorn because of an opinion that reptiles are somehow less evolved than mammals. This would be unwise; the Gorn are at least as intelligent as humans. (''TOS'' episode: "Arena") According to Orion privateer Harrad-Sar in 2154, the Gorn "brew the finest Meridor in the five systems." (ENT episode: "Bound") There exists certain groups within the Hegemony which include King's Fleet Guard, Guardians Errant and the Defenders of the Egg. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command) :See also: Gorn language Connections * Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species